


𝐌𝐑𝐒.𝐋𝐔𝐂𝐈𝐅𝐄𝐑

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aftermath of Violence, CHEATING HOUSEWIFE, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Husband Chrollo Lucifer, Illumi not calling alluka a thing, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, My First Smut, Normal-ish Zoldyck family, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Rich housewife, Sexual Tension, The zoldyck family moving alluka out of the metal cage and into a normal room, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Thoughts, York New, a non-pro life y/n, housewife, illumi being a good older brother to killua and alluka/nankia, lover on the side, please dont call me author chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chrollo attemps to catch y/n cheating and y/n tries to hide her affair from him when the both of them have sneaky links.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 8





	𝐌𝐑𝐒.𝐋𝐔𝐂𝐈𝐅𝐄𝐑

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like the fact that in this fanfic I made y/n a black woman then i may need you to leave.  
> PLEASE ask before you put this book on tiktok, I'm quite judgemental of my work so other doing it on a massive scale may cause me to not update it for a while.

Oh,Y/N Lucifer a pitiful woman whose husband seems as if he never was concerned for her well being. She’d be alright with this agreement if it weren’t for the fact that he had isolated her from all of her friends and family making sure that she knew she could never leave unless she wanted to look mentally ill due to how he had presented himself to your parents as a purebred, kind hearted gentlemen who only wants the best for their daughter and their potential future family.

“ It's been a week since i've last saw him and he hasn't been responding to my messages. Where could he be? Guess I'll have to look for him myself. “ you thought.

You quickly threw on an alluring little number consisting of a skin tight white dress, black heels a luxury fur coat ,diamond earrings, a miniature white purse, and a charming smirk paired with an enchanting rouge lipstick, styled your hair in its natural state of semi-tight curls that rest on your chest and back, and set off towards your luxury vehicle resting in the driveway waiting for an adventure.

When you had arrived at the more luxurious part of York New where weddings, auctions, and many other social gatherings occured, you quietly waited for the valet to recognize you and put your keys on the rack so you could enter the building. After you had been sitting in that position for a minute you began to grow impatient wondering what's holding up the line and as you glance ahead of you, you witness a spoiled kid screaming about how their parents could buy the franchise and allow them to drink alcohol even though they're 16. Sighing lightly in sympathy towards that valet worker, another one knocks on the passenger side window asking for your keys,noticing your wedding ring but never mentioning it. You hand over the keys and ask for the price if you were to leave it here overnight.The valet attendant replied “It would be about 410 jennies for a night, ma’am.” and with that in mind you hand over 1,000 jennies and tell him to keep the change.

When the valet finishes parking your car you begin walking towards the door heels clicking rhymically on the concrete as you begin to feel the watchful eyes drape upon your enticing figure making women gaze blissfully and men wonder why their wife wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about.As you reach the elevator and press the highest button it ascends up the tower finally reaching the coveted top floor that houses the best of the best when needing help with certain issues. You eye the crowd that's in the room and locate your favorite person to talk with and has helped you time and time again, Illumi Zoldyck.He notices you walking towards him through the crowds of professional but drunk people doing all sorts of activities so he points with his eyes towards a private area and you begin walking in that direction. The two of you begin walking towards a more private location of the high rise not knowing chrollo had activated the track location setting on your phone so he could see what you were at all times.

The conversation between you two started off innocently enough talking about things you'd both had done since you two had last spoken. “ Did you know that I got married a couple years ago? ” you shared, illumi blinked at you as if you had spoken a foriegn language “ are you alright? “ he asks, wondering for his w̶i̶f̶e̶s̶'̶ friend’s mental state because he was noticing that you’ve been slowly changing over the last 18 months. “ ok ” and so you began speaking,getting a bit touchy in small ways. He’s lightly massaging your inner thighs with his long,thin fingers, you’re tracing an index finger across his muscular chest, his head is slowly leaning into your neck and you're eyes are meeting up.

As you continue talking, illumi’s imagination drifts to a timeline where you're his wife or lover whichever he thinks you'd prefer, so it's always easier for him to care for you and cuddle with you though he doesn't know how he’ll try his best. After he had stopped daydreaming he realized that there was a tent forming in his pants so he quickly shifted the way he was standing so it wasn't that noticeable to anybody especially you.The night lights grew brighter, the air got cooler and the sky was painted a stunning onyx, you and illu had started to be a bit more intimate in your conversations by suggesting locations, positions, just referencing some materials. “ would you want to move to a different location? ” you ask, he nods his head in agreement and you two begin to walk toward the elevators then going to the valet area so the two of you can drive to illu’s house and hangout together.

When you two got your cars back from the valet, you both agreed that you would drive in your car to his house and you’d drive back as well. With the plan in place you start speeding through the streets of york new thirty minutes before midnight.You arrived at illumis penthouse you were stunned at the immaculate details in his house, the marble-top kitchen, dark wooden floors, pale white ceiling lights and the large black couch that's in front of a fireplace with white fur draped across the couch. When you walked further into illumis home you took off your earrings and placed them in your purse you were putting on the table. As you were starstruck, illumi locked the door, walked towards you and wrapped his hand around your waist gazing at you lovingly, not noticing your unadorned ears and small smile. 

You turned towards him, tiptoed a bit and reached his lips with your own. He felt your soft,plump lips on his. He grabbed you by the waist with one arm lifting you up while you turned your neck to resume the kiss once more. Not sparing a second he ran his fingers down your back, nibbling on your right ear and began walking towards his bedroom where the real excitement will take place.

He suddenly dropped you on the large king size bed, steadied himself between your open legs balancing one knee on the bed and his other leg on the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt and you removed your dress, took off your shoes and threw your fur coat on the floor. Not long after he slowly started making circles on your clit with two of his fingers while you were placing your left arm on the bed to stabilize yourself as your right arm is grabbing his waist. He noticed your arm wrapping around his waist so he bent down and started making dark hickeys on your collarbone. You began falling back on the bed feeling the soft,warm blankets under your comfortable,plush thighs, ass and back. Moments after your left arm gave out, he inserted another fingers which made you squirm as his fingers were clawing at your insides. After he finished making the last hickey on your collarbone, he started biting and rolling one of your nipples between his teeth and the other with his hand making sure to not squeeze your nipples too tight that it would hurt you. 

The mere fact that your cunt is attended to, your nipples are being treated made you moan quietly till he shoved another finger in your cunny making you shriek in pleasure. “ princess, is your throat alright? ” he hastily mentions with you nodding your head as a response. Pleasure was clouding your eyes, drooling down your chin, messing with your head, making your body shake, making your throat create lewd sounds and stomach tense up. When he felt that he prepared you enough, he took his fingers out, spit in his mouth and began aggressively tongue-fucking your clit, causing you to mewl loudly.

“ princess” he said breathing into your wet,silk-like folds causing you to mewl softly. You were choking him softly as he looked up at your expectant face and in that moment you came on his tongue, the first taste of you that he’ll have for a while. Illu got up, kissed you making sure you tasted yourself, then he climbed on top of you and glanced down at the euphoric expression on your face. He grabbed your right leg, threw it over his shoulder and did the same to the left leg. Once he got both of your legs near his head he started tongue fucking you again a bit more aggresively then last time. 

The room was filling with moans and groans from the both of you, sweat was glistening on your body and illu’s hair began sticking to his back. After multiple rounds of your cunt being abused you finally came for the second time. At the moment you came he dropped your legs not expecting you to wrap them around his waist. when you wrapped them around his waist,he unbuttoned his pants and opened your legs so he could see your puffy,overstimultaed pussy cascading white. He rubbed the tip of his cock on your clit just to watch your trailing eyes and pouty lips. Slowly he steadied his cock to line up with your hole then fiercely thrusted his cock into you. The sudden movement caused you to arch your back, mewl loudly and dig your nails deeper into his. 

He begins thrusting deeply into you, reaching parts of your cunt that his fingers couldn't. The mewls and moans that you throated out were like music to his ears. Through the deep thrusts he pressed his lips on yours and began a kiss, muffling your moans. After he bottomed out inside of you a few times he got up, looked around at the mess the two of you made and noticed you passed out. When he noticed that you passed out he got up and threw your dress into the washing machine along with his shirt and pants due to the fact they were covered in sweat and semen. 

He walked back to the bed and began planting kisses all over your body to wake you up. Around ten minutes into him planting kisses all over your body you wake up. “ Stop, it's too cute ” you whisper, barely having to open your eyes to remember that it's illu. “ y/n i’m h..happy you're awake ” he stutters, looking at you apologetically for waking you up. You tug at his arm so he can sit next to you on the bed. When he sits, his head leans on your shoulder “ y/n, it's five-forty in the morning. Don't you have something to do today? ” he asks, pondering if he was incorrect or not “ I do, but it's been canceled so i can relax. ” you say, kissing his forehead right after to soothe his fading worry. Rubbing his hair, he reminds you that there's cum dripping from your cunt. You attempt to get up and succeed but now you're faced with the problem that there could be cum dripping on the floor so you quickly run to grab your purse to take plan b.“ illu where do you keep your water bottles? ".you yell out, he responds telling you that they are in the fridge on the top shelf, so you grab one, grab the box of plan b kept in your purse and take the pill, ensuring nothing unwanted will manifest for now. 

Walking back you him if ok if you keep a pair of his sweats and a hoodie and says its alright. He hands you grey sweatpants and a grey-green hoodie along with your coat and washed dress. “ thanks ” you say, then the two of you bid farewell to each other, promising to call at night to discuss the day. 

When you walked through your front door you smell sugar and hear classical music, the only person who came to mind when considering these two things is Chrollo Lucifer. you walked further into your home to find him in the kitchen with a cookbook open, swaying his hips slightly to the rhythm of the music, moving the apron he had on. He turned towards you and smiled “ baby, you’re home! “ he exclaims, wrapping one of his strong arms around your waist as he laid a kiss on your right cheek. Now the potential guilt set in about cheating on him but you can’t change yesterday.


End file.
